cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy Fisher
Freddy Fisher '(born on February 29, 1992) is an American professional wrestler. He has appeared on CTO Fortune Season 1 and a couple major events. Early life Freddy grew up in a single parent household with his mother. His father left Freddy and his mother while Freddy was only 2 years old. After Freddy's father left, his mother began to drink heavily and became addicted to prescription medication. This didn't help Freddy as his looks began to favor his father the older he became. He became victim to domestic abuse in his home and school was no sanctuary. At school, Freddy was teased for being smaller than most of the other children. He was a 4.0 GPA student, was 5'7 (1.7 m) and weighed only 130 lbs (58.967 kg). He would get beat up and shoved into lockers if he refused to do the other students work. This caused him to grow a hatred towards violence and bullies.He hit his growth spurt his Freshman year of high school growing to the height 6'5 (1.96 m). As things became better for Freddy at school, things worsened at home as his mother became more violent with him. Freddy continued to grow to the height 6'8'' in his sophomore year. He would later dropout due to "Family Issues". Freddy would began to go to local gyms and workout as an escape from his troubles. One night after working out Freddy came home later than usual. This lead to questioning from his mother on where he'd been and why hes was out so late. (Freddy's father was known as a "hustler" and she feared that he may have been going down this path.) Freddy ignored the questioning walking past her to put away his things. His mother angrily walked into the kitchen coming out with a knife. She continued yelling questions such as; "Where have you been?!" "You aren't going to answer me?!" "Do you think you're to good for me like your father?!" "How dare you look at me with your father's eyes?!" Freddy continued to ignore her causing her to charge him with the knife. As he turned around, the first slash caught him across the bridge of his nose. As he stood paralyzed in shock, she cut him over his right eye temporarily blinding him. As he attempted to protect himself she stuck the blade in his mouth attempting to cut it open. Freddy was able to restrain her and he wrapped his arms around her preventing her from causing further damage. She struggled attempting to break free whilst cursing him and comparing him to his father. Freddy continued to hug her hoping she would stop, but before she came to her senses her spine took extreme damage causing paralysis. After the struggling stopped he dropped her and fell to the ground holding his face. She lied on the ground unable to move and Freddy called 911. After cops arrived both were taken to the hospital and treated for the injuries sustained. After the story aired on local news Freddy dropped out of school. He then looked for a job in attempt to support himself. Professional wrestling career '''Cherish The Opportunity Fortune (2016) After the incident, Freddy would continue to workout at local gyms before being spotted by a wrestling promoter. There was talk going around about CTO's talent search known as Fortune. Freddy Fisher made his CTO Fortune debut on July 20, 2016. He was asked to cut a promo and was given a match against Atarian. Judges would go on to tell him his promo was 'alright' and Rachael Reigns went on to say; "Are we supposed to expect violence from a guy wearing sweatpants.." This was in reference to Freddy not owning any wrestling gear. Freddy would go on to wrestle Atarian where it seemed the judges saw great potential and noticed his lack of wrestling ability. the match ended when Freddy locked in a bear hug and Atarian countered with a huge belly-to-belly suplex. After being pinned Freddy immediately got up and starred down Atarian as he walked away.This left the Atarian, the judges and even the crowd confused. Freddy would attack and injure his Pro Trainer Calvin Carter III. No one know what caused this random act of violence but fans grew in anticipation for a future Freddy versus Calvin match. Fortune was cancelled to allow the competitors to be eligible for the CTO Draft. Freddy would go undrafted and be let go from CTO. Homecoming (2018) Freddy Squared off against JTD at CTO Homecoming May 18, 2018. This match was made to showcase to former fortune competitors of different seasons going at it. After the matches conclusion Freddy was attacked by Calvin Carter III. After a back-and-forth encounter Calvin would come out this altercation on top taking revenge on Freddy for injuring him two years prior. School Of Storm (2017) Freddy made an appearance at the School of Storm in the main event against Vladrian Elliot (to see the match click here). Fisher would lose the match by disqualification after he powerbombed Elliot through a flaming table. Other Appearances Road To Victory Freddy Fisher participated at Road To Victory on October 1, 2016 to face Christopher Scarlet in the main event. Fisher was looked at as the underdog going into this match due to his lack of formal training in wrestling. Before RTV aired there were rumors that Fisher had been going through secret training and improved greatly for his first match against Atarian. Fisher wowed the crowd with his feats of power, speed and agility but still came out unvictorious as he was distracted by Cannonball Se7en and Ricky Duncan. Scarlet took advantage and rolled up Fisher to win the match. After the bell had rung Fisher set his eyes on Scarlet before being ambushed by Se7en and Duncan. He was attacked with a bat and a kindo stick before Duncan set fisher up to be hit with Scarlet's Gods Whisper. Fisher was thrown out of the ring and cameras faded to black on Scarlet and his Indigo Children. Rookies Vs Veterans On October 17, 2016 Freddy Fisher took part in the Rookies vs Veterans showcase. The match was Fisher (Rookie) vs. Christopher T. Rosa (Veteran) on part one of the two part series. It was a clash of giants and quite possibly Fisher's biggest match of his career. Fisher showcased his strength and shocked the crowd as for the first time ever seen Fisher threw Rosa 10 feet into the air. It was no easy feat as Rosa outweighed Fisher and became extremely dominant the longer the match continued. Towards the end of the match Fisher went into a rampage and slamming Rosa all over the ring. This changed the opinions of many doubters who labeled him a flop after losing his first two professional wrestling matches. Personal life He was engaged to Camilla Dior'r on of June 8, 2016. The two had a falling out as Camilla left Freddy for Jae Franco. After the incident Freddy would move to Missouri. This placed him closer to work for the School of Storm. After his actions on the first aired episode, the SOS was taken to court and force to closed it's doors later leading to a 9 month wrestling ban for Freddy Fisher after his CTO homecoming match. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** 5 Nights at Freddy's (Bearhug) (July 20 2016-present) ** Mangekyou Sharingan (Tongan death grip) (2016-2017) ** The Final Night (Gutwrench gutbuster- 2016 or a Gutwrench powerbomb , sometimes to the turnbuckle - 2016-present) * Signature moves ** Big Boot ** Bucklebomb ** Chokeslam ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly-to-belly suplex *** German suplex *** Rolling release suplex *** Stalling verticle suplex *** Superplex ** Powerbomb ** Pumphandle fallaway slam ** Snake eyes * Nicknames ** "Freddy Wap" ** "Freddy Uchia" ** "The Gentle Giant" * Entrance themes ** "5 Nights At Freddy's 4 Song" by MiatriSs - October 1, 2016-present External Links * Twitter * YouTube ChannelCategory:Wrestler Category:CTO Category:Xbox Category:Fortune Category:Fortune Season 1 Category:Superstar